In the mansion up on the hill
by Skovko
Summary: Spirit has received an invitation for a party at the Reigns mansion from someone unknown. Dean isn't happy about letting her go but she's curious. He warns her about what she might find up there but he couldn't have imagined what she actually comes across. Something ancient and evil lurks up there.
1. Before the party

"I don't know, Spirit, it seems kinda sketchy," Dean said.

He looked up from the invitation to see her study herself in the mirror. She looked good. Not in an I-want-you type of way. He was her friend but he was also a man that appreciated a fine woman. She wore black leather pants that hugged her ass just right. She had combined it with a dark brown top and long, black boots. She held her long, black hair above her head.

"Up or down?" Her moss green eyes met his blue ones in the mirror. "And it's not sketchy. It's an invitation to a party."  
"Down. Maybe add a small braid in each side to get the front hair out of your face. I like that look on you," he said.

She smiled at him before starting to add the braids.

"It is sketchy," he continued. "Where did you even get this invation?"  
"It was in my mailbox," she said.  
"But why? And sent by who?" He asked.  
"I don't know but it's a party so I'm going," she said. "I always wanted to see the mansion from within."

The Reigns mansion. It had been up on the hill for centuries. There was a lot of stories going around town about that place but no one knew for sure.

"You know the stories," he started.  
"Myths. No truths," she said.  
"You can't be sure about that. No one even knows who owns it. It could be a serial killer," he said.  
"I'll kick the shit out of him then," she said.  
"At least let me go with you. It'll make me feel better," he said.  
"Invitation clearly says it only goes for one person," she said.

He looked at that annoying line again. No way around it. If he showed up alongside of her, neither of them would be let it. He would be okay with that. Something didn't feel right about it.

"Relax, Dean. I'll be fine. It's just a party," she said.

He got up from her bed, walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaned his chin down on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror.

"If anything feels wrong the slightest, call me. I'll come running as fast as I can," he said.  
"I'm taking my car. I won't drink. I just wanna see the place," she said.  
"I trust you, Spirit," he kissed her cheek. "No humping whoever owns the mansion though."  
"Dean!" She laughed.  
"I mean it!" He grinned. "No humping!"

He pulled his folding knife out of his back pocket and stuck it down in hers.

"Really?" She asked.  
"Just go with it. It'll make me feel better about this whole thing," he said.  
"I love you, Dean," she smiled warmly. "Always the protector."  
"Better come back unscathed because I love you too and I can't live without you," he said. "Now go party and be crazy."


	2. At the party

Spirit felt out of place at the party. Not a lot of people were there but they were all dressed in galla clothes. She should have known this would be the dresscode for a party at a mansion. Even if she had known, she wouldn't have dressed like that. She didn't feel right in fancy clothes, and she never got the hang of walking in heels.

Glasses of champagne were the only thing offered as drinks. After about half an hour, she made her way out of the room. No one knew her so no one would think twice about her going on her own little adventure. It didn't take long before she found a kitchen. After opening three cabinets, she found a glass and filled it with water from the faucet.

"You don't like the party?" A dark voice asked.

She turned around and looked at a handsome man in a black suit and a dark grey shirt. His long hair was pulled back in a bun. Not a strain of hair was out of order. He smiled warmly and his dark brown eyes had a sparkle to them.

"Gallas aren't really my thing. The invitation didn't say there was a dresscode," she said.  
"There isn't. People chose to turn up like that," he said. "What's your name?"  
"Spirit," she said.

His smile got bigger and he took a few steps closer to her.

"Spirit. I like it. Wild and free. Untameable. Are you untameable?" He asked.  
"I... Uh... I..." She stuttered.  
"I think the right man could go a long way with you. I don't think he could tame you completely though. You'd always have this wild side to you and he would love it," he said. "I'm Roman, by the way. Roman Reigns."

Her eyes widened by the discovery of his last name.

"Holy shit!" She blurted out. "You own this place?"  
"I do," he said.  
"Why did you invite me here?" She asked.  
"I know everything that goes around in this town. I know all the people even though they don't know me. I like watching. Not stalking. I just lurk a bit and sometimes I invite the interesting ones to a party to get to know them," he said. "But I only introduce myself to the really special ones."

She couldn't help but blush. He was an attractive man, and he apparently had an interest in her.

"Mind joining me in my special room for a drink?" He asked.  
"I don't drink," she said.  
"You can take the glass of water if you like," he smirked. "It was just an excuse to get you there."  
"I'm not that type of girl," she said.  
"What type? The one to talk to a handsome stranger and get to know each other? I promise that's all we're gonna do. Talk," he said.  
"Talk," she nodded. "We can do that."

He took her hand and escorted her out of the kitchen. Soon they were walking back into the room where the party was. She saw a few people already leaving. He opened a door that led to a closed hall. At the end of the hall was another door. When he opened it and she stepped inside, she saw it was a bedroom. She looked around confused.

"You don't like my style?" He asked.  
"No, the style is fine," she said. "No windows?"  
"I don't like sunlight," he said.  
"What are you? A vampire?" She laughed.  
"What if I am?" He asked.  
"I'd tell you I had garlic for dinner before coming here," she answered.

He chuckled at that reply.

"Quick thinking," he pointed at her. "I like you more and more."

He walked over to her and grabbed her hair so fast that she had no time to move away before she felt her head being tilted back in a painful hold.

"I also know you're lying. There's no smell of garlic coming for you," he ran his nose up her neck and inhaled sharply. "Grapefruit, roses and fear. That's what you smell like."

He grinned wildly at her and she stared at his corner teeth. Fangs. Had they always been there? Had she really not noticed them? He still held her head back that made him have easy access to her throat. He moved towards it again and she did the only thing she could think of. She smashed the glass of water over his head. The force was enough to make him let go. She ran for the door to the hall.

"Get back here!" He shouted.

She tore the door open and sprinted through the hall. Help would be on the other side of the door in the end. There would still be a party going on. She tore that door open too and stared in disbelief. No one was there. Everyone had left. She was alone with a vampire in his mansion. Her body froze when she felt him standing right behind her.

"Don't fight it, Spirit," he said. "I'll make it quick and painless."  
"I don't wanna die," she said lowly.  
"Everyone dies," he said.

He spun her around and once again bared his fangs. She remembered Dean's folding knife in her back pocket and reached for it. She unfolded it behind her back and plunged it into his chest. She was hoping to hit his heart but clearly she had failed. He took a step back and looked at the knife confused. He grabbed it and started roaring in pain as he slowly pulled it back out. She didn't stick around to watch. She sprinted out of the mansion, jumped into her car and drove as fast as she could.


	3. After the party

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" Spirit pounded on Dean's door. "Open up, damn it!"  
"I'm coming," he shouted.

He unlocked the door and opened it with a tired look on his face. He had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by pounding. She almost fell through the open door before slamming it shut and locking it again.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.  
"No," she said.

She started crying and threw herself into his arms. He held her tight and tried to comfort her.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"He's a vampire," she cried.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Roman Reigns. The owner of the mansion. He attacked me and he was gonna kill me," she said.  
"Wow, slow down. Are you drunk? Did someone drug you?" He asked.

She looked up at him and he could see she was as sober as she had been before leaving for the party.

"More slow this time," he said.  
"He's a vampire," she said. "You gotta believe me, Dean. You of all people gotta believe me. You already believe in aliens and bigfoot."

There was nothing but truth and fear in her eyes. He had never seen her like this before.

"I believe you," he said. "Tell me what happened."  
"Your knife saved me. I didn't kill him. I tried. I stuck it in his chest and it gave me enough room to escape," her lip quivered. "What if he comes for me? He knows where I live."  
"He won't," he said.

He let go of her and started walking through the house. He could hear her feet following right after him.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.  
"Sunlight!" He pointed at a window. "As soon as the sun rises, we'll come to him. Toast the motherfucker. Until then you're safe here. He knows where you live but you're not home."  
"Dean!" She grabbed his arm. "We can't go up there. He's a vampire. He's got strength and immortality."

He spun around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No creature is immortal. You know this. We've read about this together all our lives. Come on, what can hurt or kill a vampire?" He asked.  
"Garlic, sunlight, crosses, stakes to the heart," she answered.  
"Like I said, sunlight. We'll toast the motherfucker," he said.  
"He won't come out. His bedroom has no windows," she said.  
"So we'll make him," he said. "What's the layout of the house? From the front door to the bedroom."

She quickly told him about the rooms she had been in.

"Change of plans," he said. "We'll go there while it's still dark."  
"No!" She looked scared.  
"Just before dawn," he said. "I got a plan."

His plan was crazy. He knew it as well as she did. But if they could pull it off, Roman Reigns would be toast. And Dean was certain they could pull it off. He loaded his truck and they drove back to the mansion that seemed way too quiet at this time of night.

"Dean," she whispered.  
"I know," he kissed her hand. "It's okay to be scared. Trust me, Spirit. I got your back."  
"You always have my back," she said.  
"Like you have mine," he winked. "Go see if the fucker is still awake."

She left the truck and walked over to the front door. She took a deep breath before entering the mansion again. She walked as fast as she could through the place and back into the room where the party had been held. There were still glasses of champagne everywhere. She positioned herself and looked out through the giant glass wall. The sun would start to rise in minutes. She had to do it now or it would be too late.

"Roman!" She yelled. "Where are you, you ugly motherfucker?"  
"I'm ugly now?" He chuckled.

He stepped out of the door that led to the hall.

"I knew you couldn't resist me but I didn't think you'd be back this soon. I thought I would have to pay you a visit tomorrow night," he said.  
"Lead the bear to the trap," she whispered.  
"You can call me bear," he smirked. "You can call me anything you want, baby girl. As long as I get a taste of that sweet throat."

He walked towards her slowly. She was standing up against the wall, hoping Dean would follow through with this crazy plan. When Roman was in the middle of the room, Dean's truck came flying through the glass wall and slammed directly into Roman who flew a short distance and landed on the floor. Dean jumped out of the truck and slammed two metal hooks down into Roman's ankles. The vampire screamed in pain. Dean jumped back into his truck and backed it outside with Roman being dragged with it. Spirit came running behind at a safe distance.

"No! No! No!" Roman screamed.

He tried to grab anything he passed but his strength was no match to the truck. Dean pulled him out on the open grass and got out of his truck with two baseball bats. He threw one of the bats to Spirit.

"In a second you'll be so fucking sorry!" Roman snarled.  
"No, we won't," Dean said.

Roman sat up and grabbed one of the metal hooks. He roared in pain as he tried to pull it out. Dean was there fast, slamming the baseball bat into Roman's head. The vampire fell back on his back but sat back up a few seconds later. Spirit hit him the second time with the same result.

"Stay down!" Dean hit Roman again. "You won't get out of this alive."  
"You don't have the strength to last all day," Roman laughed mockingly.  
"We only need a few minutes," Dean said.

Dean smirked at Roman as the sun slowly began to rise.

"No," Roman whispered. "Not like this."  
"Time to burn, motherfucker," Dean said.

Roman tried again and again to sit up. He was working against time but he never got a chance. Each time he sat up, Dean or Spirit would hit him with their baseball bat. The sun slowly crept up on him, hitting his feet first. He started crying in pain as his skin started burning.

"Fuck, it smells bad," Spirit said.  
"Come here, darling," Dean said.

He wrapped an arm around her and pressed her head into his chest so she could bury her nose in his t-shirt and mask the smell of burning flesh. Roman kept screaming for almost a long minute until his entire body had been exposed to the sun, and only his ashes were left.

"What about the mansion?" Spirit looked at Dean.  
"What about it?" He asked.  
"What will people in town say? There were more people here last night," she said.  
"I doubt anyone will come check. And if they do, it'll just be another myth to add upon the others. It's not like Roman's body will be found anywhere," he said.

The wind slowly carried Roman's ashes away little by little as they stood there. Finally Dean grabbed his metal hooks and the chains attached to them. He got all his stuff back in the truck. He and Spirit got in as well. They took one last look at the mansion.

"Was it anything like you thought it would be in there though?" He asked.  
"It's beautiful," she said. "At least what I saw of it."  
"Wanna go discover the rest of it?" He asked.  
"Fuck, no!" She said firmly. "Get me the fuck out of here."


End file.
